EO Challenge
by J.A. Carlton
Summary: A collection of all things Sam, Dean, Wee, Impala, John... well you get it. All things Chester in all their brotherly awesomeness!
1. Chapter 1

E/O Drabble Challenge:

Word: Collapse

OOooOO

Dust settled, blowing out from behind them as they ran side by side trying to ignore their wounds, trying to ignore the pain that flared and tore at them. Beneath their feet the ground seemed to hum with the cascade of debris.

When they were sure they were clear of the blast zone they stopped, panting and doubled over. Their eyes met and in spite of their doubts about making it out alive they grinned, happy with their victory.

As Dean stood tall, red colored his shirt and Sam watched his big brother collapse.

EO challenge 2

By: sifi

Word: melt

Count does not include intro: 100

OO14OO

"Dean!" Sam shouted watching his brother melt to the ground. Despite the dust hacking from his throat he slid on his knees to Dean's side and rolled him onto his back.

"Dean?" he asked again looking into the older mans' pained expression.

"...ammy?" Those jade greens snagged on Sam's blue-greens. He knew that look on his little brother's face. "...mthing's wrong."

"I know... lay back Dean okay? I gotta look." Sam held his brother down with an arm across his chest. His hand quaked as his fingers pinched the blood soaked shirt peeling it away from the pulsing puddle beneath.

EO Challenge: chpt 3 "The Big Challenge"

1000 words for MadServer Happy Birthday!

OOooOO

"...nohn't," Dean's breath caught in his throat as Sam snared the older man's flailing wrist in his right hand.

"I have to," Sam's voice was hushed as the first few drops plinked down on them from above while he lifted up the blood-heavy t-shirt in the last of the scant light. "Good thing you're so pale man," his voice shook as he took in the sight of a stone shard partially piercing his brother's side like a missile.

"Mmm," his face crumpled in pain, "...hurts..."

From what he could tell it had entered his flank, _probably blasted right past his jacket_ and pierced through the front left side of his abdomen. _Looks like it's trying to work its way back out too, that can't be good, he's not gonna like it but I gotta stop the bleeding._

"Dean," Sam looked up as the rain started to fall in a steady silvery cascade. The older mans' eyes were closed and there seemed to be wisps of steam rising from him. Frowning Sam let the pressure off Dean's chest and pressed his palm to his forehead, shaking his head at the rapidly rising fever he felt. "Dean?" _Okay he's out, that could be good._

Sam slid out of his jacket then took off his button down and unrolled the sleeves. He rolled it quickly until he could use it as a very long bandage then worked it beneath his brother, lifting him just enough while keeping the stony shard pressed into his side. At the movement though Dean cried out, trying to bolt awake until the pain made him scream again and he lay back panting and cursing unintelligibly.

_I'm sorry Dean, I'm sorry..._ Sam couldn't tell if it was tears or rain that was washing down his face as he took the opportunity presented by his brother's thrashing to force that shard all the way back through until it's jagged edge was once again pointing out through the older mans' belly, effectively sealing the wound.

"Sammy! Please... please..." Dean bit his lips hard, his eyes bright and glassy, green and red with what Sam could only imagine as hellish pain as he quickly wrapped the older man's waist with the makeshift bandage and cinched it tight enough to make John's firstborn swear furious vengeance against his little brother.

"Okay, okay Dean, I'm sorry..." Sam finally breathed sitting back on his heels and wondering if he was going to throw up. "Dean, it's at least two and a half miles to the car man... your wound won't tolerate a fireman's carry."

Gritting his teeth Dean snarled and raised up his right hand, "Then help me up you little bitch!"

OOooOO

_C'moooon Dean, you can handle this. Please... God why do I have to see him like this can I please trade places with him? Stupid thing shoulda hit me instead of him... if I'd been faster we would've been out of there already, if I'd been better I wouldn't have gotten clocked or taken so long to get my senses back and he coulda even been in front of me... DAMNIT! _Sam cursed internally while scrubbing his face and rubbing his burning dry eyes. He didn't know how long it took them to get back to the car, but two and a half miles had never before seemed so long. Every few hundred yards through the pouring rain and slick clay-like mud trail they had to stop so Dean could bite back the agony. _Dude we'll put our jackets together and make a travois..._ he'd even suggested.

"_Not while I'm conscious." Dean panted. _

"_Fine I'll knock you out." _He'd retorted but couldn't run the risk of his big brother becoming unresponsive.

_Damn rain..._ he scowled looking at the readings on the vitals screen off to the side. _Temp's over a hundred and three... huh hot blooded, he'd like that..._ he looked at the clock on the wall, _Doc's said he should've started coming around about an hour and a half ago... emergency surgery... three pints, but only three pints... shit that's a third of his blood volume all over the forest floor... _

The younger hunter pulled a chair to his brother's bedside and rested his hand on Dean's forearm, "Dean? C'mon, wake up huh? Just for a second so I know you're in there alright? You're scaring me a little bit here." His voice was little more than a crackling whisper in his tight sandpaper throat. He watched blotches of red crawl up his big brother's throat to spread raspberry fingers through his cheeks and up along his hairline, "What the hell..." he frowned as the temperature reading started to climb one tenth of a point at a time. "Dean?" he stood up leaning over and pressed his hand to the older man's cheek first, and then his forehead before he levered open one of his eyes with his thumb, "Dean?" Panic strengthened his voice as he dashed to the far side of the bed and rolled the sheet and blanket down then lifted up the jonnie and gently began to peel away the corner of the dressing. "Please, no. No, no, no, no..." But the fiery tendrils of red were edging outward from the wound.

"Son of a bitch... its wasn't a chunk of rock, it was part of a talon!" he raced from the room back out to the car.

OOooOO

Panting as he closed the door moments later, Sam turned to his big brother and quickly drew out the multi-dose vial and syringe Bobby had given them when they started this hunt. Moments later he flicked the air bubbles out of the needle and did what he'd seen nurses do a thousand times before. He infused the anti-venin into his brother's IV line and sat back to wait. _Harpies, damned gorgon headed bitches._ Pocketing the vial he silently thanked Bobby and waited for Dean to begin to recover.

End.

EO Challenge

By: sifi

3-15-09

Word: Shudder

OOo8OO

"C'mon Sammy, I dare ya."

"No way." The youngest Winchester shook his head oddly mesmerized by the vile looking concoction that had disintegrated over night.

"I double DOG dare ya." Dean tempted trying one last time to get his little brother to sip the snotty mass of desiccated pasta and whiskey. _Man that looks nasty!_

Sam shook his head, "I'm eight Dean not stupid. You think you're so big? You do it."

"You're a one man party Sam." Dean shook his head, took a whiff of the goo in the glass, gave a shudder and dumped it down the sink.

.

EO Challenge 3-22-09

word: Light.

# of words? 106

OO106OO

Dean cocked his head, looking intensely at his little brother sitting in the far pew with his head bowed reverently. On Sundays Sammy always sat just a little bit away, he didn't want to tempt Dean into accidentally disrupting Pastor Jim's sermon.

He breathed deep the scent of lemon pledge then glanced again at Sam, listening quietly while Jim led the prayer. He turned his eyes to the stained glass window and smiled. Sometimes on sunny Sunday mornings when the light hit it just right Dean could almost feel those angels Mom had always told him about and he thought maybe she was close too.

EO Challenge

Word: Sheet

Words:

OO104OO

"Right this way sir."

He was led through a maze of white tile and flickering florescent bulbs that had nothing to do with demons, just old, faulty wiring.

It'd been too long since he'd seen Sam, _Why didn't I just bring him home? _He sniffed and it echoed in the corridor the only other thing he could hear was the thundering of his heart in his ears.

The first thing he always noticed in these places was the cold. The tech opened one of the drawers and left him alone. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Steeling himself, Dean's hand hovered over the sheet.

EO Challenge

Word: steady

Words: 107

OO7OO

Dean's hand hovered over the sheet. _It won't be him, it won't be. 'Yes it will.' SHUT UP! It WILL NOT! _He argued with himself and that nasty little voice in the darkness of his brain. _There's only one way to tell for sure isnt' there?_ He took a breath to steady himself and felt that starched cotton bend crisply between his fingers. He kept his eyes forward as he drew the sheet down. A timid glance down broke something deep inside.

"No… please no…" he whimpered backing into the wall.

'_Told you so.' The voice sneered._

EO challenge

Word: dry.

OOo5OO

Air seemed to scream into his throat as he bolted awake and rocketed to the edge of the bed scrubbing his face dry, "…am?" he croaked feeling the walls of his throat cling stickily closed.

His gaze shot to the empty bed across the room, it hadn't been touched. He stood on earthquake legs and reached through the miles of empty air. "SAAAAAAAMMMM?" he barked. _No bag, there's the computer and its bag, but where's Sam's? God, please no._ Nightmare images stabbed like pins into his eyes.

"Dean? What're you doing up?" That voice he knew asked from the doorway.

He wheeled lurching toward his too big baby brother and threw himself into the embrace.

EO Challenge

Word: Worn

By: sifi

Feel Better soon PRL.

OO11OO

"Sam stop!"

"I can't!"

"You have to," Dean frowned grasping his little brother's hands and holding them still.

"Deeeaaaan lemme go! It itches!" the boy whimpered trying to pull his hands from his big brothers' grip.

"You heard what pastor Jim said, you can't scratch, you'll get infections." He looked around for the soft worn mittens then shoved the boys' hands one at a time into them.

"No…" Sam pouted pulling away.

Dean scooted around behind his little brother and held him gently, then picked up the Batman comic he'd been reading, "C'mon lean back, I'll read to you."

SPN EO Challenge

By: sifi

Word: alarm

OOo8OO

Dean entered the room the smell unmistakable. His nose wrinkled as the orange and purple wrappers caught his attention.

"Tell me you had a salad Sam!" he called dangerously.

"Not a chance Mr. Double Onion." Sam grinned coldly stepping from the bathroom. "Two, count 'em TWO double bean burrito supremes' WITH fire sauce!"

Dean shook his head, "You sadistic son of a bitch!"

"You're a walking glass pack!" Sam hauled the dripping wax paper and foil from Dean's gyro platter lunch out of the garbage.

"That's ambrosia dude! Besides, I'm used to it."

"Sound the alarm aaaaooooogah, aaaaooooogah fire in the hole!" Dean dove face first into his bed as Sam leaped and landed beside him just before cutting something deadly and sealing the covers over his big brother's head.

"Oh god Sam… it's worse than brimstone!"


	2. Chapter 2

my whole eo challenge document is effed.

Raise The

By: sifi

OOo8OO

Dean entered the room the smell unmistakable. His nose wrinkled as the orange and purple wrappers caught his attention.

"Tell me you had a salad Sam!" he called dangerously.

"Not a chance Mr. Double Onion." Sam grinned coldly stepping from the bathroom. "Two, count 'em TWO double bean burrito supremes' WITH fire sauce!"

Dean shook his head, "You sadistic son of a bitch!"

"You're a walking glass pack!" Sam hauled the dripping wax paper and foil from Dean's gyro platter lunch out of the garbage.

"That's ambrosia dude! Besides, I'm used to it."

"Sound the alarm aaaaooooogah, aaaaooooogah fire in the hole!" Dean dove face first into his bed as Sam leaped and landed beside him just before cutting something deadly and sealing the covers over his big brother's head.

"Oh god Sam… it's worse than brimstone!"


	3. Chapter 3

EO challenge

Word: Control

By: sifi

OO101OO

Dean sat, well collapsed is more like it, into the chair in the room. His sad/scared, 'oh my god what did I do' eyes gazed forlornly across the room at his little brother.

Sam turned, he always knew when something was wrong, and this stank of more than just a night of overindulgence at a bar. What wafted into the room with his brother stank of self loathing.

Jade met sapphire, Dean shook his head, "I lost control Sam."

"What happened?" came the sharing 'n caring voice.

Dean's sigh shuddered as he scrubbed his face, "They don't know if he'll live."


	4. Chapter 4

EO Challenge

By sifi.

Word: Relax

Happy birthday Sammygirl1963

OOooOO

"Dad? What's wrong with him?" Dean asked looking nervously as his little brother tossed his head to the side and whimpered before he could relax again.

"He has a fever Dean." John mopped his youngest one's forehead, his mouth was tight and his eyes were worried. Dean knew the signs.

"It's not like normal, is he gonna be okay?" He asked crawling up on the bed beside Sam.

John sniffed and nodded, "He's got pneumonia you can't be with him."

"But dad I won't catch it."

John shook his head, "I'm sorry son."


	5. Chapter 5

EO Challenge

Word: Fervor

By: sifi.

OOooOO

Sam turned pressing the woman up against the wall, his hands were ravenous and the fervor in his loins was unquenchable.

Their lips battled playfully as he pinned her with his knee between her legs then gasped as her hands slid into the waistband of his jeans.

Her fingers deftly popped open the button then tormented him with a teasing graze of nail against the sensitive flesh of his low belly. His tummy jumped and his smile swept hers at the same moment the Impala's familiar chop came to his ears.

"Aww man," he groaned stopping her fingers where they were.


	6. Chapter 6

EO Challenge

Word: Wall

By: sifi

OOooOO

His lungs squeezed tight, his legs burned and his throat threatened to close.

_Just a little more, I'm not dying yet, I can do this,_ he told himself. The only thing that affirmed this as he hit his personal wall was the fact that his heartbeat continued steady and strong in his chest. There was none of that sickly sense of it fluttering in a writhing panic that would have had him clutching his knees gasping dizzily and wanting nothing more than to throw up.

This was what he needed, and as much as he hated to admit it, post recovery training was a bitch!


End file.
